The Challenge
by ArdnaidOcirg
Summary: O/S.Edward challenges Bella to stay away from him for the next 24 hours. No communications and no talking. What if Bella passes the challenge? But didn't know the reason why Edward was doing this. What was he hiding? AH ExB


**The Challenge  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga and its characters. I don't own the plot either. Well, only the details. It's based on a picture I saw. :D I hope you enjoy. _But, prepare some tissues if your emotional. _

_I_ recommend you guys to listen to the song "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie. It fits the O/S.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

~*2010*~

It was another Saturday here in Forks, Washington. Another gloomy day that you really want to get away. But, I'm glad it wasn't raining today. I was sitting at the porch of my father's house, listening to my music in my iPod. I was watching the children playing at their front yard and that's very entertaining to watch. Very. I was waiting for my Dad, actually. He's just getting ready. We are going somewhere.

I used to think that life is Hell. But now, I don't. Because I got everything a normal person could have. Family, friends. . . And Love. I have Edward Cullen. He was my rock, my life, my heart and my whole world. No matter what you do, you can't keep love away from you. Just like what they say - Love is like war; easy to begin but very hard to stop.

Yes, love never stops. It's still in you no matter what happens.

It always stays in your heart. . . Forever. Even if a challenger can't change anything about that. But, sometimes, a challenge can change your life.

* * *

~*2009*~

"Bella!" I heard a shriek from the parking lot. I groaned, closing my eyes when I heard that voice. That voice belonged to a girl. A very annoying girl, I might add. I was debating to make a run for it or just stay here. Well, I wasn't a quick thinker so the little pixie girl was now beside me.

"Hey, Alice." I greeted lamely. I was really hoping that she would not take me to shop again. Last time I shop with her, I got a cramp. Alice is addicted to shopping, she never gets tired of it. You give her a hundred dollars, she would spend it all for clothes and make-up.

"So, I was thinking, maybe this Saturday. . .," She started but she was interrupted by someone snorting behind us. I looked behind me and saw a beautiful, tall woman with long and wavy golden hair. Rosalie Hale. Rosalie is one of the most beautiful people that ever lived in Earth. She had her arms crossed around her perfectly shaped abdomen. Rosalie is actually Alice's brother's sister so we know each other.

"Alice, can you give Bella a little rest?" Rosalie said sarcastically, raising her eyebrow. Rosalie is my new hero now. "Last time she got a cramp from standing and walking all day."

Alice rolled her eyes at Rosalie. "Nevermind. How about you go with me this Saturday?"

Rosalie smiled evily, shooking her head. "Sorry, I got a date with Emmett on Saturday, hun."

Alice groaned. "Okay, how about next time?" Before she could respond, the bell rang, startling us. Save by the bell!

"Bye, guys." Rosalie said, going to her class. She was older than us for a year which makes her a senior here in Forks High School.

"I better have some answers at lunch time." I heard Alice mutter as we went to our class. I ignored her, remembering something. Then I stopped at the door.

"Bella?" Alice asked, confused. "Is there something wrong?"

Yes, definitely. Something is very wrong. He wasn't here. Like he was always suppose to be.

"Where's Edward, Alice?" I asked, staring at her. Alice sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know, Bella. Carlisle talked to him before going to school but I left since I was going to meet up with Jasper. Maybe he's just late, Bella. Don't worry." She explained. I calmed down,

I nodded and continued to walk in the classroom. Alice's brother is Edward. My boyfriend. My love and my world. Everyday, I would always see him in front of the door to meet up with me. But today, he wasn't.

At Spanish class, I was getting nervous and anxious because Edward didn't show up. Edward and I had the same classes - well, almost - because he can easily manipulate our poor receptionist, Ms. Cope, into allowing him to be with me at the same classes.

I was shaking and was having the urge to skip school when he didn't show up at Trigonometry. This was the fourth class and the second to the last before lunch. Where is he? Maybe there was emergency.

The day passed so slow, that it feels like an eternity. Edward didn't show up. It was raining again so I put my hood on and started to my truck. I was looking down at the ground, not looking where I was going. Then, my head collided with something and I yelped. The person who I bumped with caught me, wrapping his strong arms around me so that he could pull me into a kiss.

I suddenly felt relax when it was only Edward. I connected my lips with his. It was a quick kiss but it was enough for forever.

"Where did you go? I was so worried about you." I told him when he pulled away. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and I think I could see deep in his soul. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I was discussing things with my Dad. It was pretty important so I think. . .," He told me, shrugging. Edward's reddish-brown hair was darker because it got wet. I looked around and I didn't see his Volvo.

"Edward? Where's your Volvo? Did you walk here by yourself?" I asked him. Edward shrugged again.

"No. Carlisle gave me a ride." He whispered. I was confused. Why would he come at a time like this? School's over.

"I don't understand. School's over, Edward. Why do you have to go here?"

Edward's eyes tightened but before I could focus on his eyes, they turned impassive. "I just. . . Well, I wanted to see you."

I burst out laughing. "Really? Okay." I said simply, brushing pass through him. I felt the electricity flooded through us again. I opened up the driver seat and hopped in."Come on, Edward." I said, still giggling. Then I saw Edward's eyes lit up, replacing the impassive orbs and went to the shotgun seat. I didn't understand. I felt like he was hiding something from me.

The ride home was eerie since we didn't talk to each other. It was also odd since Edward was the one who always talk. But now, he wasn't. I fought the urge to do it myself but I felt something wrong.

I was about to turn to the road where the Cullen's live when Edward stopped me, "Can I go to your house?" He asked.

I looked at him curiously but smiled. "Okay?" Edward smiled back and gave me a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked playfully, slight blushing.

Edward's smile grew wider. "I felt the urge to do it."

I parked my Chevy Truck next to my father's empty spot. When Edward and I went inside, I quickly drag him too my room. Actually, we don't _do _things like that. We're taking it slow since we're not even eighteen yet. We laid next to each other at my bed, listening to my lullaby. Edward's a great pianist, he actually compsed a song for me and recorded it and put it on the CD. He gave the CD to me on my seventeenth birthday.

Edward and I know each other since we were twelve and we started having a crush at fourteen. At sixteen, we started dating. And just six months ago, we confessed our love to each other.

I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled on his chest.

"I love you," I whispered a moment later, pressing my lips on his chest. Edward sighed, tightening his hands around me. It seems like he was suffocating me but I simply don't care at the moment.

"I love you too, Bella." Edward told me sincerely. "Forever." We just lay there on the bed, snuggling into each other. I felt warmth and love around me whenever Edward's around. I don't even know what will I do if he's gone.

"Sweetheart, I want to ask you something," Edward said a moment later. I sat up, but I didn't unwrap my arms around him. I gave him a look, a suspicious look.

"What?" I asked.

Edward smirked but it didn't reach his eyes. "I want to challenge you on something."

Bella laughed but nodded. "Bring it on, Cullen. What kind of challenge?" I asked him, slightly excited but part of me was very anxious and not worth to be excited at all.

"I want you to ignore me for the last twenty-four hours. No communications at all. You got it?" Edward said my eyes widened.

"Are-Are you. . . ?" I stuttered, trying to breathe normally.

Edward's eyes widened. "No, Bella. It's not what you think. I just want to see if you can live without me for a day. Like, I didn't even exist at all." He explained.

I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he saying? I can't get the message behind those words but it terrifies me. T

his is just a game Bella, I thought.

I simply nodded, saying, "Okay. So when do we start?"

"How about in ten minutes?" Edward suggested, looking at the clock. I nodded again. Then, I was surprised when Edward was ontop of me and I was trapped underneath his body. I was about to ask him what he was doing but he started to kiss me passionately. We laid there, hugging, snuggling and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Edward pulled away and kissed my lips again. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Forever. Don't you ever forget that."

I stared at him curiously but said, "I love you too Edward Cullen. With all my heart." Then we kissed once more. This kiss is going to be our last for the past twenty-four hours.

* * *

~*2010*~

I heard the door squeaked behind me and I pulled my earplugs from my ears. It was my father, Charlie. He had the keys in his hand and I immediately stood up. I went to his cruiser, waiting for him to open the door. When we were already in and Charlie was at the road, he asked, "Are you sure about this Bells?"

I keep my eyes glued at the road before me. "Yes, Dad."

"Do you have the flower with you?" Charlie asked. I looked at my lap and gulped when I saw the roses. They're Edward's favorite flowers. And also mine.

* * *

~*2009*~

It has been twenty hours since Edward and I kissed. It has been twenty hours since I last talked to Edward. Everytime, I would go peek at the clock, frustrated that it was working slowly. I was doing good on this game. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were staring at us like we were crazy. Well, they don't even understand.

But before Biology class, I saw Edward went up to Alice and gave something to her. A paper. Alice looked at the paper curiously but didn't read it. She was confused when she looked up to meet her twin brother's eyes.

Wait, I shouldn't be staring at them. I'm going to lose the challenge. I stalked off to Biology class but I could see from the corner of my eye, Edward wrapped his arms around his sister and kissed her forehead. I stopped dead on my tracks and looked at them.

Then Edward pulled away from Alice and I could see her eyes tear up a bit. Then Edward and I had eye contact. I was suddenly lost in his eyes again. There was something in his eyes that I don't quite understand. He looked at like he was saying that he loved me. I stared back at him, feeling the love again.

I was going to lose this.

I sat at my usual spot on Biology class. Then the bell rang about ten minutes later, sending several students flying in the class doors. But none of them was Edward. Mr. Banner said that Edward is sick so he went early. I was suddenly anxious for the time limit to hit twenty-four. I needed to see my Edward. I want to make sure if he was okay.

After school, I went to my truck in a rush. Only ten minutes and I will be able to talk to Edward again. To feel like he's there with me. I parked my truck right in front of the Cullen mansion. I saw Carlisle's Mercedes parked at its usual spot. I looked at it curiously. I thought Carlisle was at work. I went inside the Cullen house without even knocking. Carlisle and Esme - Edward, Alice and Emmett's parents - are like my second parents and they told me I was always welcome to their home. It was now twenty four hours.

I started screaming for Edward's name and went upstairs. When I reached the second floor, I saw Edward's door open and I immediately smiled, thinking it was him.

But I was wrong. It wasn't him. It was Esme. Her eyes were red, I could tell she was crying. When she saw me, she started sobbing.

"Esme?" I asked. "What's wrong? Where's Edward?" I suddenly felt the panic starting to rise in my blood.

Esme didn't answer me, she just shook her head. "I'm so sorry Bella, honey. I'm so sorry."

I raised an eyebrow. "Esme, what do you mean? Where's Edward?" I asked again. She didn't say anything, she just kept sobbing. I suddenly become numb. I started towards Edward's room and froze.

Edward was lying on his bed, his eyes closed. He looked peaceful that he looked like an angel. I saw Carlisle sitting on a chair next to Edward's best. He had his face buried on his hands then he looked up.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice cracked. My eyes drifted to Edward and I was suddenly beside him, holding his face.

"Edward," I whispered, I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Edward. Wake up." I said. I kissed his forehead but he didn't roll or move. My breathing started to get hard, like there was something blocking my lungs. I pressed my lips on Edward's and they were slightly cold. No.

I could hear Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie's voice from the hallway. Then I put my hands on Edward's shoulders and started shaking him.

"Edward!" I screamed. Carlisle stood up from his seat and went behind my back, pulling me away from Edward, saying that it was all right. Alright? Nothing's alright around here!

"Edward!" I screamed again, a sob rip through me as the tears flowed violently from my eyes. It was bluring my vision but I don't care.

"You promised you won't leave me!" I screamed.

"Dad? What's going on?" I heard Emmett asked. "Fuck,"

"Bella," Alice said, holding me to her. "Ssh. It's okay. It's okay." I jerked away from her and wrapped my arms around Edward's cold body. "I love you Edward." I whispered, still sobbing.

"Forever," I added, pressing my lips to his again.

* * *

~*2010*~

Charlie parked his car beside an old tree. We were at Forks Cemetery visiting my love. Edward. I tried to hold back the tears as I walked up to his grave, holding the bouquet of roses tightly on my hand. Apparently, Edward was suffering from cancer and he didn't tell me. Alice said that he doesn't want to hurt me. Knowing if I know that he has cancer, our lives will not be so perfect.

Now, I get why Edward set me up on a challenge. So that I should be prepare if he's not here anymore.

_"No, Bella. It's not what you think. I just want to see if you can live without me for a day. Like, I didn't even exist at all." _

After the funeral, Carlisle told me that everything Edward owned would be given to me since Edward said it himself. I was crying uncontrollably that night. Always screaming and having nightmares, knowing that Edward's not here anymore.

But he's always here. In my heart.

I stopped in front of his grave. I knelt down in front of it and brushed the leaves from his stone. I could feel Charlie beside me.

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_June 20, 1991 - January 7, 2009_

_A beloved friend, brother and boyfriend_

_"He will always be in our memory as for our love for him_

_will always__ be forever."_

I choked back a sob. Charlie knelt down next to me, he hugged my shoulders and I started crying on my father's chest. "It hurts Dad." I told him between cries. Charlie shushed me, rubbing his hand on my back.

"I know, Bella. It's okay, honey. Edward's safe up there in Heaven." Charlie said.

I pulled away from Charlie and looked at the sky. "I love you Edward. Forever." Then I reached something from my back pocket. I pulled the paper from my pocket and started unfolding it again. Alice gave me this after Edward told her to gave it to me. It was the paper I saw Edward giving Alice before Biology.

I read it once more.

_Dear Bella, _

_You passed the challenge. You did it. Can you do that everyday? Can you handle it? I'm sorry I didn't say this to you, I don't want you to get hurt. _

_I love you Bella. Forever._

_Edward

* * *

_

So.. what do you think? This story was actually inspired by a picture. If you want to see the picture, it's on my profile :D The picture belongs to my friend though. I saw it on her Facebook page one day and I thought about making a O/S about it. This made me cry like hell while I was writing, I swear.


End file.
